


I Like The Remix Baby

by DestielHardcoreLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Architect Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Engineer Dean, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should have said something...but how could he tell his best friend what he felt just to say goodbye to him?  10 years later he hopes to make up for that mistake at their high school reunion.  *Based off a tumblr post*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea from a tumblr post. Basically stating that sometimes as writers, we turn Cas into a pale, skinny, black haired guy when in reality/cannon, he's beefy, got muscles with tan skin and brown hair lol. I have been guilty of this many times and totally got an AU idea for it.
> 
> The song/title is from New Kids On The Block “Remix (I Like The). If you haven't heard it, listen to it....you much just like it.

 

* * *

 

_Ooh oh oh ooh_   
_Oh oh oh oh oh ooh_   
  
_She was that girl in the corner_   
_Thick-rimmed glasses_   
_Everybody laughed_   
_Every time she passed us_   
_Ever the outcast_   
_Had no flava_   
_But who got the last laugh_   
_Hey_   
  
_Always came last_   
_No one ever kissed her_   
_Missing for days_   
_But nobody missed her_   
_She went from wallpaper_   
_To heartbreaker_   
_You shoulda seen her_   
_Ooooo_   
  
_Baby I like the new you_   
  
_I like the Remix baby_

  
_Now her body's so crazy_   
_Got mad attention_   
_Everybody wants her_   
_I forgot to mention_   
_My baby's so intelligent_   
_Down with it_   
_Independent_   
_Got it all_   
  
_See no one ever knew_   
_She was a transformer_   
_Went straight from a 2_   
_To an I just wanna own ya_   
  
  
_I can't help myself_   
_Can't help myself_   
_I need it_   
_Need it_   
  
  
_I like the new you_   
_Forget about the old school_   
_I love the sexy thing you turned into_   
_So gimme the v2_   
_Some of that love fuel_   
_I like the beat that your body moves to_   
_Moves to_   
  
_Do what you doin' I like the way you do it girl_   
  
_I'm speechless – come on_

 

* * *

  
  
_“One more month and I'll be out of here...and everyone can just....kiss my ass!” Dean watched as his friend Castiel shouted into the sky. They were seniors and Dean had once again pulled him out of a circle of bullies. They never messed with Dean...he was the captain of the lacrosse team and his dad was the sheriff of their small town. It never stopped them from picking on one of his only friends though. Even when John had to come to the school and fight with their principal about Dean standing up for Castiel._

 

_And there was absolutely nothing wrong with Castiel either...well...not that Dean saw anyway. He was shorter than Dean...insanely unruly hair...was way too skinny and his skin had not seen daylight in...probably forever. Castiel joked that his only redeeming quality were his intense blue eyes...but he hid those anyway with huge black rimmed glasses. Dean never saw any of these “imperfections”...he'd been best friends with the guy since he was a kid and stood up for him from day one._

 

_Everyone on his team tried to ask him what he saw in Castiel...why the most popular kid stood so loyally by the biggest “loser”. Dean would scoff at them and walk away...they answered their own question and were too stupid to even realize it. Dean didn't like that he was popular...hated that he was surrounded by people who wanted to be near him because he was so cool. When he could escape them, he'd easily find himself hiding away with Castiel, his brother Sammy and their little band of nerds. They were funny and liked all the things that Dean loved._

 

_That was just maybe a layer of why he remained best friends with him...Castiel was just...he could be himself around him. He believed in Dean and always helped him actually see that he was worth more than this superficial shit pushed on him. Out everyone, he and his little brother were the only ones who actually knew where his true passions lied and tried to keep his mind and heart in line with wanting it._

 

_But now it was closing in on the end of their high school career and Dean felt his chest squeeze...he was going to lose Castiel and most likely for forever. Dean had been accepted into Stanford on a limited scholarship while Cas was going clear across the country to Yale. His best friend had a full ride and Dean knew he was going to use it to build something huge...quite literally. He'd been there to witness the glazed over look in those blue eyes when he manipulated things with his bare hands. He was the only “nerd” in wood shop and thankfully, the old coot Bobby Singer was their teacher. Constantly he praised Cas and never once let the assholes get away with their shit._

 

_Castiel slumped down next to him and sighed heavily, his shoulder casually bumping into Dean's. It was a simple touch...nothing out of the ordinary but it sent little shocks down his body anyway. Ever since they found out they were going to separate colleges and most likely not see each other for a very, very long time...Dean had been feeling something different. It wasn't necessarily bad but it was new and kind of scared him. He wasn't stupid...he'd felt this briefly before when he had dated Carmen...but this he felt towards Cas was so much stronger._

 

_The small smiles he used to get all the time now made his stomach flutter and anytime Cas was close...he had to fight the urge to just grab his friend and hold on. Thankfully Cas never let on that anything had changed between them and Dean would never tell him, it'd be too painful to say goodbye to him in the end. So he let things carry on the way they were...hopefully once they were in college Dean could move on._

 

“ _Just a few more weeks Dean...” Cas whispered, his fingers raising to pull his glasses off. He looked exhausted but Dean still thought he was beautiful...especially now that he could see those dark blue eyes closer. It would be so easy to just admit it all...tell him that he truly saw him...not just the outer appearance he was constantly bullied for._

 

_He fought off the tight feeling in his throat and nodded quickly, the nerves in his body jumping when something warm touched his hand. He looked down only to hold his breath; Cas's fingers were wrapped around his. His eyes raised up to find Cas staring at him with a little smile._

 

“ _We'll see each other again right Dean?” Cas asked in a whisper. Dean nodded and squeezed back...the words completely escaping him._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean stared at himself in the mirror and sighed heavily, his fingers brushing through his short hair one last time. It was the night of his high school reunion and had allowed himself to be convinced it'd be “fun”. In all honesty...he just wanted to stay in bed and sleep this entire weekend away. An entire 10 years had gone by with little to no contact with anyone back home. With the exception of his family and little brother. Sammy was a big shot lawyer now and had graciously agreed to come with him. Dean was able to breathe a bit easier...he couldn't do this alone.

 

Not when the one person he had come all this way to see wasn't even coming. He had checked and re checked the list only to feel his heart sink when Castiel's name was never checked off. They had parted on the best of terms and for the first year and half...tried to keep in contact. But in the end, it just wasn't enough. They were too busy with school and when Cas told Dean he had a boyfriend...it killed him. It was one of the last few times he spoke to him.

 

Once this weekend was over, he had a meeting with one of the biggest companies in New York...they wanted to hire him as the engineer for their new building. At least he had something to look forward too once this horrid weekend was through.

 

There was a solid knock on his hotel door and hurried to open it for Sam and his brother's girl friend Sarah. She reached up and kissed his cheek while Sam playfully punched his shoulder. Dean smiled at them and spun around for them to appraise his outfit. He didn't want to dress in his usual clothing which consisted of pressed slacks and a suit jacket. Something he never realized he would actually enjoy wearing but for tonight he chose a more casual look. Dark washed jeans, black shirt and his favorite burgundy over shirt. Sam grimaced and shook his head slowly as Sarah giggled.

 

“Oh Dean...come on, I know you have one of your better suits with you,” she grinned pushing him gently towards the bathroom. Dean laughed softly and pulled on his best one...ebony black with very thin pink pin stripes. He entered the room once more and Sam clapped slowly.

 

“Much better bro...you ready?” Sam asked giving him a knowing look. Dean sighed heavily and glanced over at the picture he had brought with him. It was taken when they had gone camping...he, Sammy and Cas were all sitting on a huge tree branch smiling like dorks. It was one of their better summers and one Dean cherished.

 

“Yeah...let's go,” Dean grumbled.

 

* * *

Dean hooked a finger into his black tie and pulled at it uncomfortably. He was overly dressed and several of his class mates stared at him incredulously. Sammy only clapped him on the back and silently told him to ignore them all.

 

Along the walls in the lobby of the hotel where the function was being held, were pictures. Dean was in a lot of them...being the most “popular” of course...but he couldn't stop smiling at the ones where Cas was involved. He remembered vaguely that the head of the yearbook club tried to get Cas out of the way. Dean had just smiled and pulled him in closer, pissing the girl off in the process. Sam was introducing Sarah to Bobby and several other people while Dean indulged. He never realized how many pictures were actually taken of them. There was even one of him sitting with the “nerd herd”, his head thrown back laughing while Cas's head was titled in confusion.

 

He lifted his hand and traced along Cas's face...there was a tiny hint of a smile there. Dean was wondering if he'd get in trouble for stealing the picture when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He spun around and sucked in a breath when he saw the stark red hair.

 

“Charlie?” Dean gasped, his face breaking out into a huge grin. The firecracker of a girl beamed up at him and launched herself into his open arms. Charlie had been his saving grace in high school...the only one who truly knew of his crush on Castiel. And one of the very few people he actually stayed in contact with. The girl was the number one IT girl at her company but had tons of side projects. One of which being a graphic novel she was designing herself.

 

“Hey Dean-o...I was hoping you'd be here this weekend!” Charlie said with a relieved sigh. Dean bit his lip with a nod, raising his hand to brush a lock of hair off her shoulder. She grinned up at him before looking over his shoulder at the pictures. Her eyes widened, fingers snatching the picture he had been contemplating stealing himself.

 

“I forgot about this...God you two were so cute...” Charlie hummed handing him the picture with a wink. Dean felt his cheeks go a little warm but didn't even argue...he would never win against her. He pulled out his wallet to gently push the picture into the bill fold. He'd flatten it out later in his hotel room.

 

“Any word of him showing?” Charlie asked softly. Dean shook his head and sighed a little.

 

“No...last I checked he never rsvped...I-I guess it's for the best...I wouldn't know what to say to him anyway,” Dean said, his voice gradually becoming quieter. Charlie rolled her eyes before linking their arms together.

 

“It wouldn't matter anyway, he'd just talk over you,” she giggled. Dean smiled, nodding in agreement. Castiel had always been quiet around others...but get him alone with his friends and you couldn’t shut him up. Especially when he would rant off with useless facts he found so interesting.

 

“Well, well...Dean Winchester as I live and breathe,” a familiar voice said to their right. He turned and felt himself smile softly. His ex Carmen looked beautiful in her simple black dress, chocolate brown hair up in a classy up-do.

 

“How are you Carmen?” Dean asked politely. She pressed her lips together in a tight smile and shrugged, her hand lifting to show off an impressive engagement ring. Charlie let out a low whistle and Dean could only feel happy for the girl.

 

“Who's the stud?” Charlie asked. Carmen giggled and threw a glance over her shoulder.

 

“Victor?” Dean said in shock. The man in question turned towards their direction and beamed, completely interrupting the conversation he was having with someone Dean didn't recognize.

 

“Winchester! You look good man!” Victor said pulling him in for a hug. Dean laughed when he was gently pushed away.

 

“Thanks...congratulations by the way,” Dean said gesturing between the two. The couple broke out into the story of how they met and Dean could only smile and nod for so long. Charlie thankfully caught on and dragged him away, politely of course.

 

“I should go...” Dean grumbled, his anxiety beginning to spike slowly. Charlie opened her mouth to speak when there was a quiet hum of excitement breaking out through the room. Dean glanced around; everyone was buzzing, talking quickly and many of the woman were playfully fanning themselves off. Dean frowned and caught one of the woman by the elbow.

 

“What's going on?” he asked. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

 

“There's a huge limo outside and it couldn't only mean one thing...he actually came!” the girl said and tried to hurry away but Charlie stopped her this time.

 

“Who?”

 

“Like you two don't know...sheesh,” she grumbled and this time they let her go. Dean gave his friend a questioning glance and she just shrugged at him. He followed her towards the entrance of the lobby and Dean froze, his breath hitching in his throat.

 

The most gorgeous person he had ever seen in his life had climbed out of the limo and was now sauntering towards the doors. He was impeccably dressed...tight black slacks, a black button up that had been tucked in to the pants and a black waist coat with pin stripes. The electric blue tie looked even brighter against all the dark clothing. He gave a warm smile to the lady with the check list as he gave her his name. A smile he hadn't seen in so long...it was softer now...no hint of bitterness underneath it. The thick black rimmed glasses still adorned his face but they fit the matured face now. His hair...was still a mess but it only made Dean's heart thud even harder in his chest.

 

“Castiel! I can't believe you made it!” the voice was muted and it took a moment for Dean to come back to himself. There were people flocked all around his once best friend, asking him all kinds of questions. Cas only smiled at them, answering in soft tones. Then, as if he could feel Dean's stare, those dark blue eyes rose and met his. The smile slowly faded from his face as something else grew...longing. Dean made a small noise when Cas started to push people out of his way, quickly closing the space between them.

 

“Dean...” he said in a hushed whisper. Dean could only swallow hard, the lump in his throat becoming almost unbearable.

 

“Heya Cas....” Dean finally managed to choke out. Cas tilted his head just sightly, his smile affectionate and his eyes warm; he held out a hand and tentatively reached for Dean.

 

“It's so good to see you Dean, “ Cas said reverently, taking another small step towards him. Dean nodded and took Cas's hand with trembling fingers.

 

“Yeah...you too,” he said just before Cas was yanking him forward, throwing his arms around Dean's neck tightly. Dean did the only logical thing he could think of and that was too wrap his arms around Cas's waist, his hands going under his jacket. He pulled them flush together and reveled in the soft hum Cas was making. He couldn't help pressing his face into Cas's neck, smiling when he heard the quick in take of a shaky breath. Cas smelled amazing...felt amazing. His skinny little friend grew up beautifully...all tone and sinewy. He could feel the muscles rippling under his fingers and in the back of his mind, wondered if he'd ever be able to see them.

 

Dean blushed when he could feel everyone staring at them; he went to pull away when Cas tightened his arms around him. “Come with me,” Cas whispered and took his hand, leading him through the little crowd around them. He knew he was blushing but at the moment, he honestly couldn't care. Cas was here...and he could finally say all the things he'd been needing too...if only he could get sound to come out of his mouth.

 

They went out back to a small smoking area and Dean was grateful that no one else was there. Cas fingers wove through his, pulling him along until he found a spot far enough away. Dean bit his lip, his thumb rubbing along the back of Cas's hand.

 

Once they stopped walking, Dean hung back a little take in all of Cas....he looked so different and amazing. It wouldn't have made a difference if he still looked the same as the little kid in high school...he would have still felt the same. But now...it was just harder for him to breathe or form a sentence.

 

“You look amazing Cas,” Dean said softly. Cas blushed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“You do too Dean...I can't remember the last time you wore a suit,” Cas said with a knowing look. Dean swallowed hard, not able to stop himself from pulling Cas closer. Cas knew exactly the last time he had worn a suit...it had been been to his father's funeral when they were 12. He had sworn up and down that it would be the last time he ever wore it...not even budging for the prom. But as Dean got older and had to dress just a tad bit nicer for his job...he came to terms that he actually enjoyed it.

 

“Thanks...Cas...how come you didn't RSVP to this thing?” Dean asked leaning up against the tree they were standing under. Cas shrugged, his eyes falling down to their linked hands. Dean was scared he'd let go but it never happened.

 

“I don't know...I didn't want to say yes and not be able to get out of the car,” Cas said. Dean frowned and started to say something but Cas cut him off.

 

“Dean...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry,” Cas said a little breathlessly. Dean shook his head and cupped the side of his friend's neck.

 

“Cas...you have nothing to be sorry for...”

 

“Yes I do...I should have tried harder to remain in contact...I missed you so much Dean,” Cas said and Dean nodded, forcing a small smile. Cas pressed his face into his palm, sending little shocks into his skin.

 

“If anyone's to blame for that Cas...it'd be me...” Dean whispered, tracing his thumb along Cas's cheek.

 

“Why?”

 

“I was childish...and incredibly selfish...I hated that we weren't going to the same college. And when you told me about...your new boyfriend...”

 

“Michael? Oh Dean...god...I wish you would have said something,” Cas laughed softly. Dean frowned and pulled away slightly only to be stopped with a little tug on his hand.

 

“Honestly Cas, would it have mattered?” Dean asked, not able to meet his eyes. Cas sighed and mirrored Dean, his hand coming up to rest against his face. Dean closed his eyes and took in a slow breath, his hand was so warm against his skin.

 

“Well, it would have been nice to know my feelings were returned,” Cas answered quietly. Dean's eyes flew open and stared at him, the blue he had been so enamored with were drowning with earnest affection and Dean couldn't stop himself.

 

He cupped the other side of Cas's face and brought him close, their lips finally meeting. They were so soft and warm, Dean moaned as Cas clutched at him, the kiss turning quickly from chaste to something hungrier. Years of pent up emotions had them grasping at each other, lips moving and sucking eagerly. Dean shuddered when he felt the first brush of Cas's tongue along his bottom lip, his mouth opening allowing him to explore. Cas hummed softly and fingers were sliding into Dean's short hair, pulling just slightly. It was everything Dean ever imagined and so much more.

 

“Cas...how come you never said anything? And what about that boyfriend you had?” Dean gasped once they pulled away, their foreheads pressed together and their lips brushing with each word. Cas smiled beautifully and kissed him softly, just a mere touch.

 

“I was too scared to say anything....and Michael? I only briefly dated him cause he reminded me so much of you...I really did miss you Dean,” Cas said, his voice breaking a bit. Dean hugged him close, kissing his way along his jaw to press his face into his neck again. Cas sighed, his own face hiding in his shoulder as they clung to each other.

 

Something snarled in his chest and Dean swallowed hard, gently pulling away to gaze into Cas's face, “What happens now?”

 

Cas didn't answer, just smiled and took his hand again, leading him out to the limo that was still waiting for him. He vaguely remembered to call his brother before Cas was kissing him again.

 

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning with a solid weight comfortably resting on his chest. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes to see Cas curled up against him, his head snuggled into his chest. He ran his fingers through that even messier hair and bit his lip. Last night had been amazing...he didn't have much of a track record when it came to relationships or lovers, so he didn't have much to compare. But everything...every single second of last night was burned into his skull and no matter what happened after this weekend, he would never forget it.

 

They had gone slow, mapping out muscles and dips in their skin with nimble fingers as they undressed each other. Cas had been almost worshiping when it came to him kissing and nibbling at his flesh, nearly making him scream when he finally took Dean into his mouth. Of course, he paid the other man in kind. Filling his own fantasy of seeing every naked inch of Castiel's squirming body.

 

Dean made love to Castiel, hands clinging as their bodies rocked in a slow unhurried pace. It seemed to go on forever and not long enough when Cas cried out for him, his back bowing high off the bed just seconds before Dean followed.

 

It had been amazing...and glorious, the high from their orgasm still sang in his veins but it couldn’t stop the wave of uncertainty. He finally had Castiel, sleeping soundly in his arms and he couldn’t just let that go. He didn't want too...they had one more day of this weekend but how could he even begin to say goodbye?

 

“I can hear you thinking,” came a soft mumble from his lover and Dean smiled, pressing his lips into Cas's hair. Sleepy blue eyes met his and Dean leaned in to kiss those incredibly soft lips. Cas's eyes closed as a soft moan left his mouth.

 

“Spend the day with me?” Cas asked and Dean nodded eagerly, his arms wrapping around him almost a little desperately. Cas never said anything against it, he was pretty much doing the same.

 

And they did exactly that, never once leaving the room unless it was urgent. Dean answered his texts from both his brother and Charlie, grinning to himself when Sammy announced he was just gonna over to their mom's house.

 

They spent the entire day talking about anything and everything, moving to snuggle up on the couch to watch a movie. It was nearing midnight when Dean's chest tightened...he had to catch a plane the next morning for New York. He hesitantly told Cas this only to be answered with a huge smile.

 

“I'll be flying out there in a few days as well...would you...want to see each other?” Cas asked shyly and Dean barked out a laugh before tackling him into the couch.

 

“Of course,” Dean said kissing him eagerly.

 

* * *

Dean pulled himself out of the town car that had picked him up and smiled. No matter what happened in his interview, he'd be seeing Cas again in 2 days. Then they could really talk about where this was going and what they each wanted. For the first time in 10 years, Dean felt truly happy.

 

He fixed his tie and hurried up the elevator, hitting the button for the right floor. The project manager greeted him with an easy smile and they proceeded into the office. To say the interview went off without a hitch was an understatement. He was to come back in a few days to meet the architect he'd be working with for the entire length of the project. Dean couldn’t care, he shook their hand and hurried back to his hotel. Texting Cas excitedly about the job.

 

The day before he was too meet up with Cas found him back in that office, waiting patiently for the architect who was running just a tad late. Dean accepted the water offered to him and was just taking a drink when the door opened, the water dribbling down his chin.

 

“Hello Dean...” Cas said with a warm smile, his suit hugging his body in the most delicious of ways. Dean gaped at him and for the life of him, couldn’t find his voice.

 

“Ah, so I see you two know each other, Castiel here is the architect and this is his design...so try to not piss him off,” the manager said with a wink before leaving the room. Dean rushed over to Cas, their lips crashing in a heated hello.

 

“Wait...did...did you know about this?” Dean gasped pulling away just slightly.

 

“Not until after you told me you got the job...they called me and told me they finally picked an engineer...I eventually pieced it together,” Cas answered with a small laugh. Dean rolled his eyes and kissed him again. He didn't have to be scared of them being forced apart now...they had plenty of time to be together.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait on this! Had a bit of writer's block but here it is and I hope you enjoy! This is going to be short and sweet with a bit of smut per request lol. Oh and I have absolutely no clue how long it takes for buildings to be complete....so if I'm wrong please don't shoot me!
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I can't thank you guys enough for your wonderful support!

 

* * *

Castiel sighed softly, his face scrunching at the mess that was his hair. He wanted to look dignified...mature but his damn hair was just not having it today. Before he could pump more mousse onto his fingers, a pair of hands grabbed his wrists gently and a warm press of lips brushed along the exposed skin on his neck. His eyes closed as his head dipped back, taking in a deep breath of Dean's amazing cologne.

 

“Stop messing with it...you look perfect,” Dean growled in his ear, his fingers moving from his wrists to grip onto his hips instead.

 

“Dean...” Cas panted softly, his eyes rolling back a bit when he could feel Dean's hard cock pressing up against his ass.

 

“I know, we don't have time...but I can't help that anything you wear makes me want to ravage you,” Dean whispered, tiny flicks of his tongue catching his ear.

 

Cas grinned, staring at his lover in the mirror before slowly rolling his hips back, Dean gasping against his shoulder. He knew just what to do to get Dean unraveled and just as needy as he was....over the past 8 months, he learned a great deal about his best friend.

 

It didn't take much or very long for them to find each other, the closeness they once had solidifying after a night of confessions. Things moved way too fast but Cas just held on for the ride, refusing to even let Dean out of his sight. He never stopped loving Dean...even after those years of silence between the two, he constantly thought of him. The moment he caught sight of him at the reunion...it made the years waiting for that moment worth it all.

 

Castiel had been a little worried about them working together, praying that their relationship wouldn't interfere...if anything it made it stronger. Dean complimented his work style and rarely ever hit a snag. Castiel even moved into Dean's little flat after a couple of months. Life with his boyfriend was amazing...and now, they were finally here. Opening night of their shared project.

 

The only thing that made him pause...was what happens after? Will Dean stay? Is Castiel willing to move where Dean wanted to go? Castiel knew even that answer was obvious.

 

“We have thirty minutes before we have to leave,” Dean moaned in his ear, pulling him out of his thoughts. Castiel grinned at him again and pushed his ass back even harder, eliciting a moan from both of them.

 

“Fuck baby,” Dean panted, his hands reaching around to undo Castiel's pants. He gave a breathy laugh as Dean ripped them down along with his boxers, letting them settle at his ankles. A palm met his ass cheek and Cas whimpered.

 

“Mm, again,” Cas panted, a cry escaping his throat when a hand met the other side, his ass tingling pleasantly as nimble fingers rubbed into his sensitive flesh.

 

“Today is going to be amazing...I can't believe we're here...finally here,” Dean whispered, his tone saying so much more than his words. Castiel met his eyes in the mirror and he nodded, a soft smile gracing his lips. Like a switch, Dean's mood suddenly changed and his arms became clinging, his face hiding into the crook of his neck. Cas swallowed hard and reached back to rub Dean's neck comfortingly.

 

“Shhh...it's ok Dean,” Cas cooed, sighing once Dean's body relaxed, his hips pressing back into Cas's. It didn't happen often but there were times when Dean would be overwhelmed...the memory of being so lonely all those years raring back up. Castiel had those moments too...but helping Dean through his near panic attacks calmed his own.

 

Dean kissed at his neck, his soft breath tickling his hair, “I love you Cas,” he whispered as fingers slipped between his ass and rubbing slowly at his hole. Castiel whimpered, his body melting at his touch. He fell forward onto his arms and shuddered.

 

“I...oh god....I love you too,” Castiel moaned, his eyes rolling back again. Dean massaged his hole with his thumb while his other hand reached further around to grip his cock loosely.

 

His hips jerked between the two pleasures, sucking in a sharp breath when the hand at his ass disappeared. The drawer next to him opened, his mouth becoming instantly dry at the familiar snick of the cap being opened. A very slick finger pressed into him, pushing slowly until his whole finger was inside. The gentle burn only melted into pleasure as another finger pressed into him, stretching against his walls.

 

“Dean...please,” he whimpered pushing his hips back almost roughly against his slowly thrusting fingers. Dean tsked at him, gripping his cock tighter at the base.

 

“Always so eager,” Dean said and Cas could hear the grin that most likely grew on his face. He opened his mouth to retort only to cry out as a third finger joined in, finding his prostate quickly. It was like a flood gate opened and he was writhing sobbing mess, Dean becoming almost relentless with teasing him.

 

He was just at the brink of orgasm when the fingers disappeared and something much bigger was pressing into him. His mouth watered and he kicked a leg out of his pants to spread them wider. Dean chuckled, a kiss brushing along his shoulder as Cas was split open on his cock. He cried out, struggling to catch his breath once he bottomed out. Every time with Dean was like this...breathtaking and almost too good. His heart was hammering in his chest at the first pointed thrust his lover made, hitting that spot inside him dead on.

 

“Fuck...faster,” Castiel gasped blushing when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked completely debauched as the sweat dribbled down his skin. Dean ground his hips into him, barely pulling out.

 

“I can never get enough of this Cas...I'll never be able to let you go again,” Dean whispered, the promise searing his heart, tearing out a loud sob from Castiel's throat. It was something Dean had said before but for some reason...it hit him so much stronger this time. He dug his fingers into Dean's hair and pulled him closer, his body jerking every time Dean thrust into him almost roughly. His orgasm was building fast, the coil in the pit of his stomach wringing tighter until he was nearly screaming Dean's name, the thrusts coming harder and faster. The push and pull of Dean's cock inside of him becoming almost too much as his body became over sensitive.

 

He caught Dean's darkened eyes in the mirror and moaned, clenching around him as tightly as he could, “Dean,” he growled out. Dean's hips gave a few more jerks, a hand clamping at the back of his neck just before he was crying out. Castiel shuddered as he felt Dean's cum filling him; he licked his dry lips and closed his eyes, basking in the high. Dean pressed against him, his lips lazily kissing at his neck and jaw.

 

“We need to get going Dean,” he said softly, a little hum lilting his words. Dean humphed at him but pulled away slowly. They cleaned themselves up, both needing new pants. Castiel rechecked his suit, sighing at his hair that was even more disheveled.

 

“You look sexier like this anyway,” Dean grinned, pecking the side of his mouth. Castiel rolled his eyes playfully, smacking Dean's ass as he chased him out of the bathroom.

 

* * *

“I give this honor to the two men responsible for this wonderful project being a success; Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester!”

 

Castiel smiled at Dean as they made their way towards the red ribbon, both of them using the huge scissors to cut the fabric. The crowd of people cheered for them and they waved before scrambling to get out of the way. The center was beautiful and when the lowering sun caught the panes of glass it was absolutely breath taking.

 

When the party was finally winding down, the two found themselves racing up to the roof, taking in deep breaths as the last rays of light dipped down below the horizon. Castiel leaned into Dean's space, smiling when an arm pulled him in even closer. They were quiet as the sky darkened and the moon slowly took it's place above them. Dean pulled away and Cas started to head for the door when a hand clamped over his wrist.

 

“Dean?” Castiel questioned, looking up into a very shy smile. Dean bit his lip and leaned down to press their lips together. He felt the slight tremble and Castiel wrapped around him, deepening the kiss. Dean cupped the sides of his face and pulled only a breath away, their lips still touching.

 

“I love you so much Castiel...ever since high school. I wish I would have told you back then but...would we still be here? As much as I regret not telling you and both of us having to spend those years alone...I wouldn't change it. But...I don't plan on letting another 10 years go by without you knowing...that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you'll have me?” Dean whispered...his voice breaking near the end. Castiel's voice locked in his throat, a strangled gasp forcing it's way out when Dean dropped down to one knee, a little black box in his hand. Castiel could feel the tears flowing down his cheeks as he reached out with trembling hands to grab the box.

 

He opened it and felt his body shake with a sob. The ring wasn't made out of just any metal...it was worn and well worked on and Castiel knew it was a piece of the building they had worked so hard on. Dean had crafted this himself...there were Celtic knots carved into it and was polished until it was smooth to the touch. A small diamond was set in the middle with two sapphires next to it. It was stunning and so unique...and held that special element that only he and Dean would understand.

 

“Dean..I...” Castiel croaked, the words completely escaping him. Dean's face fell a little bit and Castiel's heart squeezed way to tight making him hunch a little. He tried to tell Dean but the words just wouldn't come. So he settled for crashing his body against Dean's, clinging desperately to him as he kissed all over his face. The tight crease in Dean's face quickly melted and soon he was kissing him back, his fingers digging into his sides.

 

“I'll take that as a yes then?” Dean huffed out a laugh and Castiel nodded eagerly.

 

“God yes...Dean...I love you so much,” Castiel said tightly, pressing his tear stained face into Dean's shoulder. His now fiance held him close, rocking him gently until he calmed down.

 

“We'll never be lonely again baby,” Dean promised. Castiel smiled, knowing just how true that statement was.

 

* * *

 

10 years later at their next reunion they emerged from a shared limo, entering the school as business partners...as husbands...and as fathers of a 8 year old little girl they adored so much.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get a lot of response for this, I may just add another part. Hint Hint, Nudge Nudge


End file.
